


I’m doing this for you

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [29]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, POV Hakuba Saguru, POV Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, he's honestly such an mvp here, it was very tiring, let him rest, shinichi was also v tired by the end of this, yes i wrote this in 3 povs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 29: "I’m doing this for you."Forget it, Shinichi was never going to ask KID for a favor ever again if this was the kind of payback KID expected out of him.





	I’m doing this for you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this for you.” Kudo whispered as he kept running through the halls Kaito directed him to.

Kaito chuckled smoothly, the KID laugh, as he watched on different screens to monitor Kudo’s movements and paths. He needed to make sure the detective was moving the area he designated and planned for.

“Ahh, but remember meitantei-kun, you owe me.” He grinned wickedly to himself. He could hear Kudo groaned through their communicator.

Kaito kept smiling as he watched the events unfold before him. Kudo owed him and he planned to use this favor very _ very _well. 

Shinichi ran into the room KID told him to go to and looked around for the specific window he was supposed to escape from. He really hoped everything went according to plan. He really didn’t want to have to do something like this ever again. Ugh, remind him ever to ask KID for any favors ever again. If this was the kind of thing he had to do to pay it back, then Shinichi was going to figure out how to get through his own problems without the help of that annoying thief. God, he’s dead if Ran ever found out about this.

Spotting the window, he slowly made his way towards it. Weird that KID knew Hakuba well enough to think that the blond detective would definitely try to corner him here, in this room. Or maybe it was weirder that KID knew that Hakuba knew him well enough to know where he would go... 

Ugh, this was why he never went to any of the heist in Ekoda or ones where Hakuba was present. It always had this weird vibe going on. Damned thief, involving him even after he’d already stopped going to the heists.

Behind him, Shinichi heard the door close shut, and the lock turned. 

_ “Okay, Kudo, it’s showtime~” _

He took a breath to gather himself and adjust the voice changer at his throat. Okay, like the thief said, it was showtime. 

“Finally caught up to me, tantei-san? I was worried I’d lost you.” Shinichi said in a teasing tone, hearing KID’s voice come out instead. This was so weird. Okay, okay, poker face and stuff. 

He tugged the brim of his top hat down slightly, to cast more shadow onto his face. Not that he needed to, the point was for Hakuba to see that he wasn’t whoever the blond thought KID’s civilian identity was. He smirked, because KID was always smirking when confronting detectives. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see Hakuba smirk in response.

“On the contrary, KID-san. I have you exactly where I wanted.” Hakuba replied arrogantly. 

“Ah, so this was a trap then?” He turned to face Hakuba, still keeping his smirk. Shinichi tilted his head up slightly to show more of his face. KID better not be asking him to do anything else with how much he was risking right now. 

Hakuba made his way towards him casually.

“That depends. You could think of it that way, if you’d like.” The blond spoke cryptically. 

Shinichi faltered slightly. From what KID told him, the banter usually goes along the lines of either Hakuba calling KID out on his mistakes (the same way that he does as well), or Hakuba inquiring for KID’s motives again. So far, he had done neither. The comment on falling for the blond’s “trap” didn’t really count. He was pretty sure the blond could tell that he came here on purpose. 

“And what would it depend on, tantei-san?” He asked. Because they were apparently going off-script now, and Shinichi would really like some additional information to reorient himself. His mother might be an actor, but that didn’t make him naturally gifted in improv. 

“Your reaction.” 

_ “What the hell does that even mean??” _

Okay, he was being _ really _ cryptic apparently, if KID didn’t even know what to expect.

“My reaction?” He prompted. When Hakuba didn’t reply, he had no choice but to ask, “To what?”

Hakuba was close enough that he had to tilt his head up to look at him now. Damn, was he supposed to let Hakuba this close? Probably, he was supposed to let Hakuba see that he wasn’t whoever KID was.

Then Hakuba took his left hand, the one that he didn’t have in his pocket. Shinichi tensed. 

“May I?” Hakuba asked, looking down at their hands. The smile on his face could almost be described as gentle. And the way he was holding Shinichi’s hand was definitely gentle. Oh, what the hell, why not.

He shrugged, keeping watch on what Hakuba was doing. 

Hakuba brought his other hand to cradle Shinichi’s left hand, along with the one that was already holding it. Shinichi was starting to feel awkward, but kept his face neutral. How could he not when Hakuba was cradling his hand like it was some kind of treasure. 

Then he brought the back of Shinichi’s gloved hand to his lips.

What.

_ “What?!” _

Okay, so KID had no plans for this either. Great, wonderful, he was stuck improvising. 

Hakuba turned his gentle smile to him. 

“I’m sorry. This must have come as a surprise to you, KID-san. But I feel that I shouldn’t keep this from you anymore,” Hakuba spoke softly, moving closer still. Shinichi’s eyes widen against his will. 

Oh no. 

He knew what this was. 

Damn it, KID!

Hakuba brought one of his hands to caress his face gently.

_ “Agh! Get _ ** _away from him!”_ **

Shinichi couldn’t tell who KID was yelling at. Not that it mattered, it would be out of character to move out right now, when Hakuba was this close. Besides, this should be exactly what KID wanted. Now Hakuba got to see his face in full, it should be obvious now that he was not KID.

“I couldn’t help but feel helplessly captivated by you,” Hakuba said, still smiling, still holding his left hand, still cradling his right cheek. Right where the monocle was. 

_ “What are you _ ** _doing?_ ** _ I told you to get away from him!!” _

KID continued to yell in his ear. Shinichi really didn’t get it. Wasn’t this exactly what they wanted to happen?

“KID-san, I have fallen hopelessly in love with you.” 

And there it was. The confession. Shinichi almost felt bad that he was confessing to the wrong person. Thought to be honest, Hakuba probably deserved someone better than a guy that wanted to jerk him around and fuck with him. 

Then Hakuba leaned in.

Oh shit.

_ “Damn it, Kudo! Why are you still standing there!? Didn’t you hear what I just told you?!” _

Shit. Right. KID was right. He needed to get out of this. But it was too late, Hakuba’s face was right in front of his. Shinichi squinted his eyes shut and braced himself. Ran can **not** know about this.

Shit!

“Sorry, Kudo-kun. But I needed to do this.” Saguru whispered into Kudo-kun’s left ear, as he pulled the device from his right one, thumbing around for the button, then pressing it to deactivate it. Then he pulled away from the poor guy. 

He felt bad. Really, he did. But when he noticed all the cameras in the building, and noticed the communication device in KID’s ear, he couldn’t help but feel the urge to prank the thief.

He wasn’t sure how Kudo-kun ended up wearing the KID outfit today, but there was probably a reason behind it. He won’t pry... well unless Kudo-kun was willing to enlighten him.

“Wait... what?” Kudo-kun asked, fully letting his confusion show in his voice, now that he wasn’t pretending to be KID anymore. It was still spoken in KID’s voice, however, and that was quite strange to hear. Saguru couldn’t help but chuckle at his reaction though.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just wanted to play a little prank on KID, just a little.” He winked at Kudo-kun to let him know it was kidding. Kudo-kun blinked at him for a few seconds, then almost slap himself in the ear when he brought his hand up to it. 

“You-” Kudo-kun started saying, before he winced a little. Then moved his hands to do something at his throat. “You knew?” He asked again, this time with his own voice. 

“Yes,” Saguru brought the hand holding the earpiece up to signal to Kudo-kun of one of the things that made him realize something was up. “Again, sorry for freaking you out like that, Kudo-kun.” He repeated. Mostly because he wasn’t sure if the Detective of the East heard him the first few times he said it.

Kudo-kun stared at him for a few moments longer. Before sighing and released all the tension in his body with it. Then he removed the top hat to smooth out his hair a bit. Even with just that small adjustment, Saguru could see the hair already returning to its normal shape and form.

“Eh, it’s fine, he probably deserved it to be honest.” Kudo-kun said nonchalantly. Saguru raised his eyebrow.

“Did it actually work?” He was legitimately curious. The famed Beikan detective smiled wickedly.

“Hakuba, I almost went deaf in one ear because of what you just pulled, and I don’t even mind it.” Kudo-kun replied, cackling slightly. Saguru chuckled, joining him. 

“In any case, I hope I didn’t trouble you too much, Kudo-kun” He said, hoping that his prank didn’t put him on his colleague's bad side. Kudo-kun waved his hand like he was swatting Saguru’s worries away. 

“Nah, don’t worry about it. No harm, no foul.” Then Kudo-kun smiled mischievously. “And we got to prank our mutual annoyance. That’s a win-win situation for me.” He joked. Saguru laughed, glad that he didn’t offend anyone and that they had a similar sense of humor. “Oh, and here!” 

Kudo-kun threw something at him. Saguru caught it with his right hand. He opened his hand to look at it, tonight’s target. Sighing internally, Kudo-kun must have had good faith that he would be able to catch that, or he was just as crazy as Kuroba-kun. 

“In that case, I bid you farewell, Kudo-kun. Safe flight!” He said, turning away from the replacement-thief.

“Yeah, yeah, see you later, Hakuba!” Kudo-kun called out as he exited the room. 

Saguru chuckled to himself and shook his head.

Kaito stared blankly at the black screens in front of him as he took deep breaths, leaning on his hands as they hold him up from the consoles. He couldn’t remember when he shut all the screens off. He couldn’t remember anything other than the painful squeezing tight pressure in his chest.

He gasped for a breath, gulping it down as his breathing stuttered. 

In his mind, he could see the scene play out over and over in his head. Hakuba leaning forward and into Kudo’s space before kissing him.

He could feel the wetness dripping down his face. He sniffed and scowled, bringing his arm up to wipe them away. Too bad he couldn’t wipe his memory of that scene away too. He bit his lip, staring at nothing, trying to breathe through the ache in his chest.

Static crackled in his headset and he grimaced. 

_ “Kuroba-kun, if you would like to hear the actual confession, I’m afraid you’d have to actually be there for it.” _

Said the sickeningly sweet and annoyingly smooth tone of voice, over the communicator.

Wait...

That voice.

_ Hakuba??? _

_ “I expect that you will actually be present for your confession next time, Kuroba-kun. See you on Monday~!” _

Hakuba said in that annoyingly chirpy tone of his that let Kaito know that the bastard was definitely smiling that annoyingly stupidly pretty dumb smile of his. 

_ Click _

He’s been played!

“Damn you, Hakuba!” He growled out as he threw the headset on the floor. He could feel himself getting heated. 

Oh, ** _it’s on._ **

<strike>No, he was </strike> <strike> **not** blushing. </strike>

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
